Together In Manhatten
by PrincessInDiamonds20
Summary: What woulda happened if Mia never told Michael she loved him? 4 yeas after her freshmen year. Someone is gay, Someone dies, and someone is in love. RR


ok. I decided to start another story at the same time as I write Love As we know it. I hope you like this one as much as the other one! :D Again, No Spell check, losts spelling errors and I'm sorry.

"Kenny! I can't belive you! I'm not that excited, really." Of corse thats a lie. Kenny was now one of my best friends, other then Lilly of corse. Lilly and I had been best friends since kindergarten, me and Kenny since 8th grade. Of corse, Kenny and I had an odd dating expericne, ending with him shouting he loved me and stuff, but it turned good junior year, when he came out. He had told me one day, that he had realized he was gay, and dating a guy named Damon. They started seeing eachother for only a month when he told me. And here we are, 21 years old and there still dating.

"Oh come on Mia! You've always had a thing for Michael! Ever since freshmen year at AEHS! And now you try to tell me that hes finally asked you out on a date, after 5 years, and your not excited?"

"Its not a date Kenny! Were just gonna get some coffee, catch up on what hes been doing at Columbia, how running Genovia is for me. Very casual...."

"No Mia. Not casual. I will not have you seeing Michael after a long time in a green 'save the whales' shirt and overalls."

I couldn't help but lagh. He knew me all to well now. Thats exactly what I was planning on wearing. But, I wanted to prove Kenny I don't wear that all the time. "I'm not Kenny! I'm probly gonna wear my pink cashmier sweater, and a pair of jeans." I shrugged. Sounded casual enough to me.

"Oh I likey! Its a definate yes!"

I giggled again. We were walking to Lillys. She had somethign to omportent to tell us. She said she got a new job, but she wasn't gonna tell us what it was untill we got there. I was so excited she finaly got one. Shed been trying so hard lately.

"So then can you help _me_ Mia?" He spoke quietly, looking over at me with pleading eyes as we stoped infront of Lillys new place. It was huge. She lived way up on the 23 floor.

"With what?" I turned to face him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well. Damon and I are celebrating our four year anniversary together soon. And I dunno what to get him, or what to wear or were to set the date up."

Unlike Damon, Kenny was the kinda butch. Damon, the bitch. Kenny still set up dates, bought him little gifts and worked. Damon on the other hand, was the reiciver, in more then one way.

"Ok. Well. What were you thinking?"

"I dunno see, thats the problem. I dunno what would be good enough for our 4 year. I already took him to Chez Paris, Tony Gucci's, Cristo and even that Brittany Spears restraunt. Whats left?"

"Maybe we should disguess it with Lilly. She knows New York like the back of her hand. But as to wear, id say go nice, but not formal. Black shirt, rich purple tie, Dark Khakis. You should be fine your the fashion expert!" He blushed at that, and I laghed. He was so cute when hes gay!

I held the door open for him, and followed after, heading straight for the elevators. 23 flights of stairs was too many to climb.

"Mia! Kenny thank god i'm so glad your here! can't wait to tell you!" Lilly led us into her new, fairly big apartment for one person, after we knocked on the door. Looking around in aw, I could tell Kenny was just as suprised as I. It was truly beautiful. A huge new york apartment that overlooked central park, not to far form her old apartment, her mom and dads.

"Wow Lilly is huge! Where did you get the money for this?" I was wondering if maybe she robbed a bank. No one who was single and just got a job could afford this.

"Well, thats what i'm here to tell you abought. Mia, Kenny...." She took in a deep breath, holding out her arms. "Meet New Yorks brand new channel 5 anchorwomen!"

"Oh mi gaw Lilly thats wonderful!" I stood up, jumping into her arms, embracing her into a tight hug. That had always been her dream. To be on the news, do her own reports, and in the future, have her own talk show, like Ellen Degenrous. "I'm so happy for you!"

We continued laghing and talking abought how we knew this was gonna happen. Kenny jumping up and hugging us both ins his arms. Kenny had changed alot since highschool. Hed stayed the same with his hair. Kinda curly matted brown hair, but he started weight training, and was slightly musculer. Most gay guys were tho.

"Oh Lilly this is great! I can't wait to tell Damon! When do you start?"

"My first t.v appearence will be on November first. 5 o clock. I was thinking of inviting some people to come here and watch. And when I get home, throw a party."

"Oh Lilly sounds fun! I'll organize it. Inivte people, get the drinks, the male strippers...." I giggled at that. Lilly hated indecent exposure.

"Oh sign me up on the V.I.P list!" Kenny said from the kitchen, looking around for her alcohol.

"Its a t.v brodcast, not a bacholerette party Mia...." Lilly talked a little annoyed, stepping away from me and walking into the kitchen. She began helping Kenny look for the alcohol, handing him a large bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Oh but Lilly, isn't chanel 5 the one with..." I changed my voice to be all girly, fluttering my eyelashes at her. "Craig Fareweather!!! Oh Lilly, hes single. We might be throwing that bacholerette party after all!"

Lilly rolled her eyes at me, but I could see a small smile. I know she wanted him. He was, after all New Yorks finest bacholor. And he was on t.v. They could be so cute together.

"I wouldn't talk Thermopolis. Someone has a date I here, tomarrow, with my brother?"

I turned red quickly, feeling my face burning hot with embaressment. How did she know?! I hadn't told her! Michael must have told her. They had become close after he left for college. "Its not a date! Just a casual coffee meet....."

"Thats not what I here!" Kenny chirped in, then covered his mouth, drumming his fingers on the coutner top.

I looked between the two, who were side glancing at eachother, smirking. Something was going on, and they weren't telling me. I didn't wanna talk abought it right now tho. I was getting to frustrated with this whole date thing. It wasn't a date!

"Oh, Kenny, didn't you wanna ask Lilly something?" I cocked my head to the side, glancing back and fourth betwen the two. I was glad they took in the change of subject.

Kenny quickly set his glass down full of the heavy alcohol, swallowing it slowly. "Oh yes! Lilly! I need your help. need a good place to go eat at for mine and Damons 4 year on saterday."

"Wow 4 years? Kenny you should propose....." Lilly jokes, playfully hitting him.

"Eh, I was planning on waiting till next year. Or Valetines day."

"Well. Make this one casual then. Make some dinner for you two. Set up a nice candle light dinner. Turn on some music, dance. Then have yourself a romantic night of love making." Lilly winked at him, then burst out laghing. The thought of Kenny with another man was rather odd.

"Wow Lilly. Thats actully a good idea. Id save money, and it would be a nice change of pace."

Lilly. The true match maker I thought. She was so good at helping with dates, and setting people up. Tina and Fred she set up together, and they are now married. I just wished she could find someone for herself...

I went to visit My little brother (A/N does anyone know his name?), mom and Frank after Lillys. I wanted to borrow my moms black belt to go with my jeans tomorrow.

"A date with Michael Moscovitz? Wow Mia this is new...." My mother was setting the table for my 4 year old brother, her and Frank. She cooked alot now, since she married Mr.Gianini.

"Mom!" I pouted, stomping my foot kinda. I couldn't belive it. She was acting just like Lilly and Kenny. "Its not a date its a casual coffee meet! Were just catching up."

"Mia I saw you ogling that boy since you started highschool. Now you can't say you don't like him!" Mr.Gianini broke in, setting up the silverwear. He was giving me this kinda, evil haha i caught you look. Wich made me pout even more. I could hear my brother in the other roomplaying dinosaures.

"Aww Frank that is not fair! I maybe liked him, like, 4 years ago but I havn't seen him in like, half a year now. You can't possibly think...."

Then my mom interupted me so rudly. "First loves always come back."

First loves? _Pfft_, what does she know? We were never in love. I may have loved him, but he never loved back. Maybe like a little sister did he love me.

"Just, can I borrow the belt please. I really need to get back home. I have a movie due back, and a few letters from some Genovians I need to read."

My mom just gave me a stern look, walking outta the kitchen, heading into her room.

Mr.G looked at me, shaking his head. "Mia. You should really start taking your dating seriously. You havn't had a boyfriend much lately, your mothers getting worried."

"But this isn't a date! And i'm sorry its not. I'm just not lucky. And Michael is a friend. I don't want it to be more then friendly!" Complete lie.

"Well. Just start opening yourself up more. You need to find someone the world can see you with."

I nodded to him, taking the black belt my mom returned with. I gave my goodbyes, and left with so many thoughts running threw my head. Did I really need a boyfriend? Was that the trigger to my unhappiness? Maybe it has been awhile since my last boyfriend.

Note to self: Check into personal ads.

Well. How did you like it? I got big plans for this story, so I hope I did good so far! PLease Read and Review! Good reviews, i'll continue it!


End file.
